Creepypasta Life
by StarUnicornGalaxy
Summary: aqui pondre varios capitulos sobre la vida de nuestros famosos creppymonsters X3...como no se poner cap segudio lo poncre historia por historia ...
1. Chapter 1

Creppypastas life

Cap1:varios One-shots

••en el comedor••

Se ve a Jack,Ben,Jeff y Sally sentados en la mesa mientras Slenderman (con un mandil rosa)les servía la comida,pero en ese entonces,Jeff le da un zape a Sally y ella se enoja y le devuelve el Zape,Jeff se lo devuelve y Sally le iba a pegar pero Jeff la detiene poniendo su mano en su cara

-hehehe-se ríe Jeff al ver a la niña intentar escaparse

-¡Ya basta Jeff!-decía Sally

-Jeff,ya déjala para que podamos comer-le dice Ben

-si,ya tengo hambre-Jack le haces señas a Jeff(para los que no saben,el es mudo y no tiene ojos)

-¡Jeff déjala o si no no almorzaras!-le grita Slenderman

-tranquilo viejo si no le hago nada malo-

-¡JEFF!-le grita de nuevo Slenderman

-esta bien,esta bien-Jeff retira su hermano y Sally le pega en la cabeza-¡Auch!,¿¡y eso porque fue!?

-¿¡tu que crees!?-le dice Sally

-bien ahora que Jeff la dejo,¿ya podemos comer?-dice Jack haciendo señas apresurado

-Si-asiente Slender

-^^- Jack se alegra sosteniendo el tenedor y el cuchillo

-bien,hice sus platillos favoritos-dice Slenderman algo cansado-y seguí las instrucciones al pie de la letra,así que si dicen algún comentario ¡los estrangulare!

-¡si señor!-dicen todos al mismo tiempo

-Ben,a ti te prepare tu bistec con papas fritas-

-¡súper!-dice tomando la carne en sus manos

-Jack,tus riñones justo como te gustan-

Jack apunta a los riñones inseguro

-¡por milésima vez,si!,¡si saqué los riñones de un cadáver y no del supermercado!-  
>Jack le hace una seña de "Oye,tranquilo viejo" (XD)<p>

-Sally,te prepare tu sándwich te mantequilla de maní y Jalea justo como te gustan-

-gracias tío Slender ^^-

Slenderman sólo le acaricia la cabeza

-y ten tus papas Jeff-dice arrojando las papas francesas a su plato

-¿¡porqué a todos les dijiste cumplidos a sus comidas menos a mi!?-

-por feo-le dice Ben en forma de burla

-¡tu cállate!-

-¿dónde esta Charlie?-pregunta Slender

Jack apunta al sillón tratando de decir que esta durmiendo en el sillón.

-bien,¿a quién le toca alimentarlo?-pregunta Slenderman

Todos apuntan a Ben

-¡no debieron hacer eso!-les grita molesto

Jack se mete sus riñones a la boca y hace una seña de que esta comiendo

-yo siempre lo cuido-dice Jack

-yo siempre lo quiero ^^-dice Sally

-yo lo deje quedarse aquí-dice Slender

-…bien…-Ben se levanta,toma un trozo de carne roja y se acerca lentamente al perro.

Ben extiende sus manos con el pedazo de carne lentamente y atemorizado

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-Grita Jeff haciendo que Ben se asustará

-¡JEFF!,¿¡QUIERES QUE ME DE UN PARO O QUE!?-le grita abrazando la carne asustado

-¡jajajajajajajajaja!-se ríe Jeff pero se calla al ver que Slender lo enredo con sus tentáculos-mmp!

-listo,prosigue-le dice calmado Slenderman

Ben suspira y extiende sus brazos con la carne hacia el perro y lo deja en el borde del sillón,pero en es entonces el perro abre los ojos y muerde la carne asustando a Ben haciendo que el corriera y abraza la pierna de Slenderman asustado.

-Ben,bájate-le dice Slenderman y el se separa de Slender y se sienta en la mesa

-¡mph!-Jeff trata de escaparse de los tentáculos

-te soltare si prometes no volver a molestar-

-mmp!-el asiente con la cabeza rápidamente ya que se estaba asfixiando

Slenderman lo suelta y Jeff cae de rodillas al suelo con su mano en la garganta respirando agitadamente

-*pant*,¡casi me matas!-le dice Jeff a Slender

-lo se-

-¬_¬*-Jeff se levanta con una venita anime en la cabeza

-bien,todos a comer-dice Slender y todos se sientan en la mesa,menos Charlie que estaba devorando la carne en el sillón

(El verdadero nombre de Smile dog es Charlie)  
>••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••<p>

Se ve a Jeff en la regadera bañándose (N/A:obvio XD),pero en ese entonces un flash se disparse en la ventana que estaba a lado de el unos 20 cm más arriba,el mira hacia su costado y se asusta al ver unos ojos rojos mirándolos.

-¿¡pero que…-la sombra se retira muy rápidamente-¿qué demonios fue eso?

El voltea al oír una música (N/A:de esas músicas de suspenso cuando alguien esta a punto de matar) y se ve una sombra acercándose mientras sostenía un cuchillo,Jeff no se asusta…tanto…pero si estaba temblando,la figura alarga su brazo hacia la cortina asustando un poco a Jeff,la mano quita la cortina de un tirón mostrando a Nina con una cámara fotográfica y le empieza a tomar fotos a Jeff.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!-grita Jeff toma la toalla que estaba colgada y se tapa-…¡Nina!,¿¡qué mierda estas haciendo!?

-tomando fotos mi príncipe-dice sosteniendo la cámara

-¿enserió?,justo pensé que estabas tomando el te con Splendorman-dice sarcástico-¡ya se que estas tomando fotos!

-¿entonces para que preguntas?-

-¬_¬,a todo esto,¿qué con la música?-

-oh…es para animar el ambiente-dice apagando la radio que estaba a lado de ella

-¬_¬*-a Jeff le sale una venita en la cabeza-¡largo!

-¿porqué?-

-¡porqué yo lo digo!-

-ay,que genio-Nina toma la grabadora y saliendo del cuarto

-al fin se fue esa loca-Jeff comienza a bañarse sin darse cuenta que Nina había dejado la puerta abierta y la cortina estaba en el suelo,tampoco se percató que Sally,Ben,Jack y Slender estaban ahí parados.

Jack le tapa los ojos a Sally,Ben tenía un tic en el ojo por lo que veía y Slender tenía una venita en la cabeza viendo enojado a Jeff mientras el estaba silbando,pero luego siente que alguien lo observa,deja de tallarse y silbar y voltea y se le hiela la sangre al ver a sus amigos.

•••

•••

Se ve a Jeff en la sala (ya vestido pero con el pelo mojado) sentado en un rincón soltando maldiciones en susurro mientras Slender estaba atrás de el cruzado de brazos y golpeteando el suelo con la suela de sus zapatos varias veces molesto.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Se ve a Slender en la sala con un mandil rosa barriendo el suelo mientras sus tentáculos tenían otros artículos de limpieza y limpiaban las paredes,cuadros,ventanas,etc…  
>Hasta qué suena el timbre,el camina hacia la puerta y se encuentra con SPLENDORMAN<p>

…

…

Splendorman saluda alegre pero Slender le cierra la puerta en su cara,el camina para volver a hacer su trabajo pero el timbre vuelve a sonar,el regresa,abre la puerta encontrándose con Splendorman.

…

-*suspiro*-Slender suspira y deja entrar a su doopleranger.

Splendorman ve la casa y asiente felizmente,voltea y se encuentra con Sally,el le sonríe y saluda,Sally sonríe abriendo la boca feliz mente.

•••

•••

Se ve a Sally,Slender y Splender sentados en una mesita pequeña y rosada,la mesita estaba medio vieja con algunas tazas de te y una tetera del mismo color.

Slender observa bien la taza y se fija que no había nada,el se rasca la cabeza con uno de sus tentáculos y se levanta dispuesto a traer té de verdad pero Sally lo detiene.

Slender la ve extrañado,pero luego vuelve a sentarse,voltea a su hermano que tenía una sonrisa en la cara y eso lo molesto,voltea hacia Sally que le estaba sirviéndole a Splender y luego voltea a Splender que estaba sonriendo,el pone su mano en la mejilla mientras veía a Sally y a su hermano jugar la fiesta de té.

Sally se percata de la emoción de Slender,ella toma la tetera y lo pone frente a Slender,el la ve y alza su taza sirviéndole té imaginaio,Sally hace una seña con sus dedos si 1o 2,Slenderman levanta los 2 dedos y Sally pone 2 cubitos de lego en la taza de Slender.

Slenderman y Splenderman fingen beber el té haciendo sonreír a Sally.

Eso es lo único que pone feliz a Slenderman,ver a Sally feliz…menos a su hermano,cuando su hermano sonríe le provoca náuseas.  
>••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••<p>

Se ve a Jeff sentado en el sillón junto a Smile Dog viendo la T.V

~Ding~Dong~

Se oye el timbre y Jeff se levanta de mala gana,abre la puerta y se encuentra con Jane(ella no tenía su máscara,sólo la peluca,una sudadera azul,y pantalones negros)

…

…

Jeff suspira resignado y deja pasar a Jane

-muy bien,¿qué quieres ahora?-le pregunta Jeff a Jane cerrando la puerta

-matarte es una opción-dice sin importancia mientras veía la mansión

-haber a haber…primero,te enamoras de mi,segundo,aún no me has agradecido por los regalos que te envíe al hospital,tercero,me quieres matar,y cuarto,entras a mi mansión como si nada-dice Jeff enumerando cada cosa con sus dedos

-¿qué no es la mansión de Slenderman?-

-¿¡y eso que importa!?,el punto es que yo vivo aquí,y otro punto es…¿qué haces aquí?-

-Jack me invito a ver una película-

-¿Jack que cosa de que?-dice algo sorprendido y confundido

Jeff mira hacia arriba y ve a Jack riéndose en el barandal de las escaleras mientras este lo veía molesto.

-¡tuuu!-dice levantando el puño con una venita en la cabeza

-¿nos vamos Jack?-pregunta Jane y este asiente bajando de las escaleras,al bajar toma a Jane de la cintura y se encaminan en la puerta,pero antes de llegar Jack voltea hacia Jeff y le hace la seña de "L" de Loser,haciendo que Jeff se enfureciera más.

Ben entra a la sala silbando pero Jeff se percata de su presciencia,lo toma de los hombros y se lo lleva a rastras

-¿¡p-pero que!?,¡Jeff!,¿¡a-a donde vamos!?-dice Ben confundido y asustado.

-¡al cine!-

-no me digas…Jane y Jack fueron al cine-

-exacto-

-¿y los vas a espiar?-

-exacto-

-¿estas celoso?-

-exac…espera,¡No!-

-entonces si no estas celoso,¿porqué los espías?-

-porque me da la gana ¿¡ok!?-

-pero Slender sabe que saldremos-

-¿crees qué a Slender le importe que me pase algo mientras estoy fuera?-

…

-nop-

-eso quería oír,¡ahora vamos!-

•••

Se ve a Jack(N/A:el no tenía su máscara,el tenía unas gafas de sol para ciegos y su atuendo de siempre)y a Jane caminando por la ciudad.

-perfecto,ahí están Jane y Jack-dice Jeff,el llevaba un tapabocas para que nadie se diera cuenta de su sonrisa.

-¿enserió?,justo pensé que eran Paquita la del barrio y james Bond ¬_¬-dice Ben sarcástico,el tenía unos lentes de sol para cubrir sus ojos ensangrentados,su gorra no la llevaba puesta,tenía una camiseta verde a rayas naranjas ,pantalón de mesclilla y tenis negros.

-deja tu sarcasmo para después,hay que seguirlos-dice volteando pero ya no estaban-¡mierda,los perdimos!-

-seguro fueron al cine ya-

-pos vamos-lo toma del brazos y se los lleva a rastras.

•••

Se ve a Jack y a Jane entrando al cine,Jeff llega junto con Ben hacia el empleado.

-hola,¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-

-¡deme 2 boletos para la misma película que esos dos tipos escogieron!-dice Jeff apuntando a ustedes saben quien

-…¿El Conjuro?…-

-"Almenos escogieron una de miedo"-piensa-¡si,el Conjuro!-dice aunque el señor casi ni le entendía por el tapabocas

-bien…tenga,2 boletos para el conjuro-dice dándole los boletos y Jeff los toma-

-vámonos Ben!-se lo lleva a rastras

-son $20 dólares con cincuen…ta…¡esta es la quinta vez esta semana!-

•••

Se ve a Jeff y a Ben unos 4 asientos más atrás que los de Jane y Jack

-míralos,hablando tan amigablemente,seguro están hablando de mi,que hipócritas-dice Jeff quitándose el tapabocas,estaba oscuro así que nadie lo podía ver-¿de qué estarán hablando?

-eso no te voy a responder-dice Ben

-¿pero de que…-antes de que completara la frase la película se pone mostrando a la muñeca de Anabell-wow…que fea muñeca…

Jeff se queda viendo a la muñeca muy detenidamente pero luego algo lo toma por detrás haciendo que gritara.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH!-grita haciendo que toda la sala voltee,el se tapa la boca y se sonroja al extremo y se oculta en su asiento,mientras Ben se estaba atacando de la risa.

-'¡no es gracioso!'-

-'es mi venganza por lo de la otra vez','cielos viejo debiste ver tu cara,jajajajaja'-

-'¡cállate!,ahora hay que espiar a estos dos,no quiero que Jack salga con Jane'-

-alguien esta C-E-LOSO-

-'¡no estoy celoso!,y baja la voz que te pueden escuchar'-

-'esta bien'-

••horas después••

Se ve a Jane y a Jack saliendo del cine riéndose,y atrás los seguían Jeff y Ben

-no entiendo porque Jack fue a ver la película si no tiene ojos-dice Ben

…  
>…<p>

-¿¡a dónde se fueron!?-pregunta Jeff mirando hacia los lados.

-¿cómo es que los persiste de vista si acaban de salir hace 10 segundos?-

-¡vamos hay que encontrarlos!-toma a Ben del collarín de su camiseta y lo arrastra.

•••

Se ve a Jane y a Jack enfrente de la mansión de Slender.

-fue divertido Jack,gracias por invitarme-

Jack le hace una seña de que no fue nada.

-no enserió,hace mucho que no salgo a pasear con una amigo,además,extrañaba pasar tiempo contigo-

Jack asiente y se apunta a el mismo.

-¿tu también eh?,jajaja,bueno,nos vemos luego-Jane estaba apunto de abrazarlo hasta que Jeff y Ben salen de unos arbustos que estaban cerca de ellos.

-¡aja!,sabía que estaban saliendo-dice Jeff asustandolos

-pos si…estamos saliendo-dice Jane

-¿y cuanto llevan saliendo,1 semana 2 meses?-

-Emm…no se a que te refieres con salir,pero nosotros ¡SALIMOS!,a ver una película-

-¡lo sabía!,espera ¿que?-

-si sólo somos amigos,así que deja de estar celoso-

-¡yo no estaba celoso!,sólo quería ver que tramaban ustedes 2-

-si claro ¬_¬-dice Ben-y por eso los estabas espiando

-¡Cállate!-le tapa la boca

-aguarda…¿¡nos estabas espiando!?-

-¿queeee?,puf,no…talvez-

-¡ahora si te voy a matar!-Jane se pone su máscara y trata de cortarlo con el cuchillo pero el lo esquiva

-¡Whoa!,tranquila-

-¡estas muerto!-Va hacia el pero el huye y ella lo sigue

…  
>…<p>

-pues yo iré adentro-dice Ben entrando a la casa junto a Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo siento por TARDAR DEMASIADO!**

**SUBIRE TODOS LOS CAPITULOS QUE TENGO HASTA AHORA.**

**NO LES EXPLICO MAS...DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap2: veintiuno<strong>

-¿Jack?-

Los ojos del aludido se giran hacia Ben.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta el _**(N/A:Mejor lo hago hablar,por medio de un traductor de voz)**_

-¿Crees… que morirá?-

Sus ojos se abren grandes como platos por un segundo.

-¡Claro que no! Slender se está haciendo cargo del asunto. Él lo arreglará todo…

-Pero es que… Ya lleva mucho tiempo ahí adentro…-

Ambos miran involuntariamente hacia la puerta de aquella oscura habitación. De vez en vez se oye algún ruidillo sospechoso, pero hasta ahí.

-No morirá… no por eso…-

Los dos giran su vista ciento ochenta grados para ver al único que ha permanecido callado casi todo el tiempo.

-¿Tú cómo sabes?

-Es resistente y ustedes lo saben… Además…-

Se queda callado, mirando hacia el suelo.

Ben pasea la mirada por toda la guarida, cómo si ésta lo asfixiara. Es quizá la mayor angustia que ha vivido a su corta edad.

Mira hacia el rincón donde ambos solían pasar horas enteras y siente que las comisuras de sus labios empezaban a temblar.

-No llores, Ben…- La voz de Jeff lo sobresalta.

Inesperadamente, grita con voz temblorosa.

-¡Todo es tu culpa, Jeff¡Tú le tiraste eso y eso le hizo daño¡Por tu culpa está…!

Jack lo sostiene de los hombros.

-Basta, Ben… no vamos a culpar a nadie. ¿OK?

Como de costumbre, actúa y habla más maduro de lo que corresponde a su edad. No como Jeff, quien de inmediato reacciona cómo suele hacerlo.

-¡Cierra el pico o no lo cuentas, enano!

Pero el niño no se contiene.

-¡Eres un tonto¡Te odio¡TE ODIO!

-¡BASTA!

El ambiente se congela ante el grito de Sally. Ben gira la cabeza hacia ella, y sin querer sus ojos se llenan de agua…

-¡Por favor, Ben¡Basta¿Me oyes?,también era importante para mi,y temo perderlo como tu,pero por favor ¡ya basta!-

Ben no contesta. Sólo lo mira con expresión indefinida,el jamás,bueno,nadie la había visto gritar así.

La puerta gira sobre sus goznes y los tres se viran automáticamente hacia ella.

Slender se asoma, con la cara semioculta en la penumbra que reina en el lugar.

No dice nada. Solamente menea la cabeza lentamente…

-No… ¡NO!-

-¡Ben…!

Sin poder evitarlo, Ben se suelta de los brazos de Jack y corre hacia la habitación.

Se precipita hacia la mesa, pero se detiene bruscamente a la par de su corazón.

Nunca había visto un cadáver tan de cerca. Sus ojos se abren a más no poder, y sus piernas se niegan a sostenerlo… quiere llorar, quiere gritar, porque sus 10 años le alcanzan para comprender que no volverá…

Se lanza sobre lo que fue su compañero de mil batallas, y se entrega a un llanto convulsivo…

Así hasta que se quedó dormido, sin que nadie le alejara de su último momento con él…

Eran más de las diez de la noche cuando sintió una mano cálida sobre su hombro.

El pequeño entreabrió los ojos. A pesar de la oscuridad pudo distinguir a su hermano de pie, frente a él. Pero por alguna razón, no se sorprendió.

-¿S-Slender?

El chico le sonríe lacónicamente.

-Hice… hicimos lo que pudimos…

Ben permanece callado. El recuerdo y la sensación de pérdida vuelven a él.

Por cinco segundos todo es silencio.

Hasta que Jeff entra a la habitación y lo rompe con su risa al ver la expresión de su amigo.

-¡Por Dios, Ben, si era sólo un televisor!

-Un televisor de veintiún pulgadas… No le quites mérito.-

* * *

><p><strong>Este capitulo no me pertenece...lo tome prestado de un fic de las tortugas ninjas,solo que con los personajes creepypastas,lo puse porque me parecio demasiado gracioso. Porfavor no me maten. Todo esto a sus respectivos autores...LOS CREEPYS NO SE A QUIEN PERTENECEN XDD<strong>

**pero ya sabe**

**dejen sus reviews,son gratis.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AQUI EL TERCER CAPITULO.**

**¿SABEN? **

**ME PRESENTARE CON... HoOoOoOola Lean el fic ya!**

**y me despedire con un Peace Out Hommies o con un Peace out Gansters...**

**Ok?**

**BIEN AL FIC!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap3:SANGUICH<strong>

Slender Man estaba, como siempre, tranquilo, leyendo un libro en la sala, sentado correctamente en el sofá.

Aprovechando que la mansión estaba en silencio **_(como pocas veces)_**, pensó que podría leer en la sala y no en su habitación.

Jack estaba frente a su computadora jugando unos videojuegos para ciegos.

Ben dijo que iba a tener que leer todos los números de su cómic favorito "La Fuerza de la Justicia", porque hubo un gran misterio en el último número, y que la clave estaba en un número anterior, y según los editores quien lo resolviera, se llevaría un premio.

Jeff había salido a la carrera por quién sabe qué cosa y que se iba a tardar.

Así que podía disfrutar de cierta calma por un largo rato y poder leer su libro sin ningún tipo de interrupciones.

Había estado leyendo ya por bastante tiempo, perdiéndose, a sus anchas, en ese mundo al cual somos arrastrados voluntariamente al leer las historias fantásticas que alguien más imaginó, y que comparte a través de un libro. Las palabras pueden emerger de las hojas y llegar a la mente, lugar donde cobran color, forma y sonido.

_"Era la misión del grupo: ayudarnos. Por eso el laberinto de piedra se volvió famoso en toda la escuela. Yo oí decir a una niña de tercero que allí curábamos hasta del diablo. La verdad es que no éramos tan buenos, pero como no había nadie más en la ciudad que se dedicara al miedo, pues nos volvimos muy importantes."_

Un momento después, Ben iba bajando las escaleras, estirándose.

-Aaaaayy no. Por más que he estado lee y lee, no le hallo al misterio. Y quiero ganarme ese poster autografiado por el mismísimo Stan Lee. Mejor me despejo un rato y después le sigo. Y que mejor para liberar el ki y que las ideas fluyan que con trancazos. Lo que me recuerda. ¿Dónde estará Jeff? ¡Ah! ¡Slender! ¿Sabes dónde está Jeff?

Pero Slender no lo escuchó.

_"La única regla era ser sinceros. Por lo demás el juego resultaba ser simple: cada quien debería revelar lo que le preocupaba. Así, hablándolo y tratando de encontrarle una solución, nos íbamos a quitar juntos esas pesadas preocupaciones que nos agobiaban. Por eso se llamaba el juego de los pesos. Como si alguien te dijera que ya está bien, que has cargado mucho, que pongas eso en el suelo y descanses un poco…"_

-Ah. Con que estás leyendo. Eso explica que estés bien quietecito. Ojala y pudiera concentrarme como tú. Seguro ya hubiera resuelto el misterio de mi cómic.

Y siguió sin oír.

-Bueno, no creo que te moleste si me pongo a jugar luchitas.-y como Slender no le respondió, lo tomó como un "adelante, por mí no hay problema"-¡Por eso te quiero viejo!

Le da un fuerte zape en la espalda y le rompe su correcta postura de Slender (por no decir que casi le tira el libro de las manos), sólo así dejó su lectura, pero no entendió por qué Ben le estaba sobando la espalda es que le moleste (sino todo lo contrario), sólo quería saber porque el estaba han feliz

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle por qué estaba feliz, Ben se fue rápido a su habitación.

Slender se encogió de hombros, y siguió su entretenida lectura.

_"Al abuelo se le metió en la cabeza que yo debería ser especial. Por eso me hacía memorizar frases rarísimas. Argumentaba que si lograba repetirlas cuando estuviera con mis amigos o con los maestros, que si lograba recordarlas cuando me molestaran los grandes de la secundaria, sucedería la magia: que los maestros me pondrían diez y los grandes me dejarían en paz."_

Al poco rato, Ben volvió a la sala con un disco, su videojuego. Conectó la consola.

Más tardó en conectar la consola, en sentarse y acomodarse que en lo que entró Jeff a casa anunciando su llegada.

-¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!

-Meramente en ti pensaba Jeff.-le dijo Ben desde la sala.

-¿Y para que soy bueno?-llegó rápido junto a él.

-Para darte de trancazos.

-Conque sí, ¿eh?

Estaba por estrangularlo, pero Ben se defendió, como pudo.

-¡Perate! ¡Perate! Me refería al juego de luchitas en el videojuego!

-¡Ah! Yo que ya me había hecho ilusiones. Pero bueno.¿Qué no va a jugar Slendy contigo?-

No hizo falta que Ben le explicara cuando miró que Slender seguía leyendo.

_"A veces, quienes más necesitan ayuda son quienes menos saben aceptarla. Los días siguientes dejamos mensajes en la papelera de Teresa, pero ella no acudió al parque."_

-Ni me digas.

-No te digo.

-Cuando Slender lee,medita o cocina, nada puede sacarlo de su concentración. Igual y ni oye cuando te truene tus huesitos.

-¡Ja! ¡Eso quiero ver!

-Eso vas a sentir.

Jeff y Ben se acomodaron en el sofá, tomaron los controles, aumentaron bastante el volumen, y pucharon PLAY.

¡**LUCHARÁN DE DOS A TRES CAIDAS, SIN LÍMITE DE TIEMPO!**

**¡EN ESTA ESQUINA, EL CAMPEON INVICTO EN 15 OCASIONES…LIIIIIIIIIINK**

Ben saltó a la arena vistiendo su típico atuendo de duende,sólo que llevaba una capa y una espada en la mano**_(en el videojuego, claro.)_**

¡**Y EN ESTA OTRA, QUIEN PRETENDER ROMPER LA DURA CABEZOTA DEL CAMPEON… TINIEBLAAAAAAAAAAS!**

Jeff,por su parte, vestía un atuendo completamente negro, incluso una mascara que le cubría el rostro, sólo esos ojos sin párpados y la boca sonriente,daba un poco de miedo,¡peo Buano!

-No. Esos dos. Y tan temprano.-dijo Jack, desde su computadora

Se vio frustrado en continuar elaborando los planos para el vehículo todo terreno que desde hace meses había estado planeando. Que por esto o que por aquello no había tenido el tiempo para siquiera elaborar en papel el diseño de la estructura. Y ahora sus "Amigos" con su escándalo no lo dejaban concentrarse.(no en la vida real,se refiere al juego que estaba jugando)

Fue a decirles que le bajaran el volumen a su juego, y a sus gritos.

-Ben, Jeff. Por favor. ¿Pueden gritar un poco más bajo?

-¿Qué? ¿Te interrumpimos en algo?-dijo Jeff

-Sí.

-Aprende a Slendy. A él no le molesta el ruido.

Jack voltea a ver al sin cara

_"No encontré a mamá en casa. Seguro estaba con sus amigas en otra de esas reuniones que iban cambiando el mapa de la ciudad. Por eso también les decían 'las brujas'. Parecían poseer poderes mágicos, pero mamá me dijo que no era cierto. Recuerdo que me dio una hoja._

-Rómpela-me ordenó.

La rasgué fácil. Luego me dio el cuaderno completo.

-Ahora rompe todas las hojas juntas.

No pude. Por más que lo intenté fue imposible.

-Esa es nuestra magia: estar unidas."

-Slender, ¿no sería mejor que leyeras en otro lugar?

Y nada. Hasta parecía que Slender había olvidado cómo respirar.

-Jack, sabes que Slender cuando se 'enfoca' nada ni nadie puede distraerlo.-Mia le recuerda.

-Sí. Así es. Ojala pudiera concentrarme como él lo hace.

Haciéndose a la idea de que no iba a tener paz ni silencio por el resto de la tarde, Jack fue a sentarse al lado de Jeff. Miraría cómo jugaban. Total, no había manera de poder seguir trabajando.

-¿qué hacen?-

Pregunta Sally a lado de la T.V

-nada que te importe niña tonta-

Le dice Jeff

-¡Tío Slender Jeff me esta insultando!-

Grita Sally pero Slender no le hico caso

-¿Slender?,no me digan,¿otra vez?-

-sip- dicen todos al unísono

¡**LINK SE LANZA DESDE LA TERCERA CUERDA Y… !**

**¡TINIEBLAS LOGRA QUITARSE!**

**¡LE QUITARON SU COLCHONCITO A LINK!**

**POBRE ZELDA**

-¡Es LINK!-

Grita Ben enojado

. **POBRE LINK ESTÁ ATURDIDO POR EL TRANCAZO QUE SE DIO.**

**¡PERO ESTO LO VA A APROVECHAR TINIEBLAS! ¡LE APLICA MANITA DE PUERCO!**

-¡Manita de puerco no! ¡Manita de puerco no!

**LINK IMPLORA, IMPLORA POR SU VIDA. YO NO PUEDO CREERLO, SI NADIE HA PODIDO GANARLE.**

**SIEMPRE HAY UNA PRIMERA VEZ… PERO… ¡SE ZAFA! ¡LINK LOGRA ZAFARSE DEL CASTIGO HACIENDOLE COSQUILLAS A TINIEBLAS!**

-¡Eso es trampa Link oh Ben…¡cómo sea que te llames !

-¡En la guerra y en los videojuegos todo se vale Tinieblas!

**¡TINIEBLAS SE ENFURECE! ¡EMBISTE A LINK!**

**¡PERO LO ESQUIVA!**

**¡POR EL IMPULSO TINIEBLAS SE SALE DEL CUADRILATERO!**

**¡Y SE ESTAMPA EN EL PISO!**

**¡ESO DEBIÓ DOLERLE!**

**SANA SANA COLITA DE RANA…**

**TINIEBLAS SE PONE PIE, COMO SI SE HUBIERA TOMADO UN TEQUILITA: TODO MAREADO.**

**AHORA LINK SE TREPA A LA TERCERA CUERDA. ¡VA A LANZARSE DESDE LA TERCERA CUERDA! AMIGUITOS, NO HAGAN ESTO EN CASA. SUS LUCHADORES FAVORITOS SON PROFESIONALES.**

**¡Y ALLÁ VA!**

**¡SE LANZÓ COMO UN TORPEDO!**

**¡SE LO LLEVÓ! ¡SE LLEVÓ A TINIEBLAS!**

**¡ESTE MANO A MANO ME GUSTA!**

**¡OH SÍ!**

**¡QUÉ BIEN!**

**¡QUÉ BARBARO!**

**¡ESO ES TENER PANTALONES! O CAPARAZÓN EN SU CASO.**

**¡LINK TE MERECES UN MONUMENTO!**

**¡PERO PRIMERO DEBE LLEGAR AL CUADRIALTERO ANTES DE QUE ACABE LA CUENTA EL REFERI HASTA EL DIEZ!**

**¡1!**

**¡2!**

**¡3!**

**¡AMBOS CONTENDIENTES QUEDARON MAL HERIDOS, PERO HACEN HASTA LO IMPOSIBLE POR PONERSE DE PIE Y LLEGAR ANTES DEL CONTEO FINAL!**

-¡Levántate ¡Levántate!-Jeff no conseguía que su luchador se pusiera de pie.

-Paso a pasito voy…-en cambio Ben, su luchador se iba arrastrando para llegar al cuadrilátero antes que su oponente.

**¡EL PUBLICO SE ENTREGA A SUS LUCHADORES! ¡CUENTAN TODOS A CORO TAMBIEN!**

**¡4!**

**¡5!**

**¡6!**

Jack y Sally se emocionaron tanto, que también estuvieron contando en voz alta. Y el otro "monstruo" siguió leyendo a pesar del ruido del videojuego y los gritos de sus hermanos.

_"Me dio un beso y no pude hablar. Ella estaba eufórica; los ojos le brillaban como los reflejos de la luna en la superficie negrísima de un lago. Iba de aquí para allá manoteando y contándome lo bien que la íbamos a pasar lejos de los mayores; que en otro sitio nada temeríamos ni volverían las pesadillas…"_

Ben le dio un codazo sin querer a Slender, al manejar los controles para que su luchador no perdiera.

Así, Slender Man interrumpe su lectura. Y se dio cuenta que estaba justo en medio de Ben y Jeff. Uno estaba super emocionado y contento. El otro estaba muy disgustado y desesperado. Estaban jugando un videjuego de luchas. Y él estaba justo en medio de una batalla.

Slender se angustió. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes de que estaba en medio de un gran lío?

Intentó ponerse de pie e irse a otra parte, antes de que… pero los agresivos movimientos de sus hermanos con el control no se lo permitieron.

Codazos y patadas por todas direcciones.

**Y…**

**¡7!**

**¡8!**

**¡LINK CONSIGUE APOYARSE AL BORDE DEL CUADRILATERO! ¡SE DA UN EMPUJON Y…¡**

**¡9!**

**¡SUBE EN EL ÚLTIMO SEGUNDO!**

**¡10!**

**¡LINK ES EL CAMPEÓN POR…YA PERDÍ LA CUENTA!**

-¡EEEEHHHH!

Cuando creía que podía quitarse de ahí, aprovechando que el juego había terminado, Slender fue sorprendido por un superabrazo de Ben, y por el cuello (**_casi lo asfixia,y no pregunten como diablos lo abrazo)._**

-¡Gané! ¡Gané! ¡Soy el campeón!

Y por otra parte, Jeff estaba… a punto de explotar.

-Fue una gran pelea, Jeff.-le dice Jack, en un intento de confortarlo.

-¡Soy el campeón!

-¡Ay! ¡Ya cállate!

Jeff se le fue encima a Ben,pero como éste no había soltado a Slender, le sirvió de escudo.

-¡Jeff!-Jack sostenía a Jeff por la cintura, para evitar que golpeara al niño-¡Sabes que Ben es el experto en los videojuegos! ¡Es un juego!

-¡Eres mal perdedor!-le sacó la lengua.

-¡No soy mal perdedor! ¡Es lo que dice Jack! ¡Es un juego! ¡En un mano a mano real no me ganas!

-¡Soy el campeón y tú no!

-¡oigan van a asfixiar al Tío Slendy!-

Grita Sally y se sube a la espalda de Jack

Y entre gritos y forcejeos, Slender fue zarandeado en medio de otra pelea, pensando amargamente ¿Cómo terminó en medio, como un sándwich, en esa disparatada riña?.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capitulo no me pertenece...lo tome prestado de un fic de las tortugas ninjas,solo que con los personajes creepypastas,lo puse porque me parecio demasiado gracioso. Porfavor no me maten. Todo esto a sus respectivos autores...LOS CREEPYS NO SE A QUIEN PERTENECEN XDD<strong>

**pero ya sabeN**

**LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS SI LOS ESCRIBIRE YO MISMA!**

**es que aveces me quedo si inspiracion XD y no los quiero dejar sin nada**

**PORFAVOR NO ME MATE NT-T**

**dejen sus reviews,son gratis.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HoOoOoOoOoOoOola**

**LEAN EL FIC YA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap4:El muñeco.<strong>

Se ve a Slender,Jeff,Jack y Ben sentados en el sillón viendo la tele,pero en ese instante llega Sally cargando un muñeco.

-chicos,chicos,miren lo que encontré-

Sally se pone enfrente de ello mostrando a **TAILS DOLL.**

-¿qué es eso?-

Pregunta Jeff sin importancia.

-es un muñeco Dah,lo encontré en el bosque ^ - ^-

-si hay un muñeco en el bosque,eso significa que hay un niño vagando por el bosque-

Dice Slenderman y luego se para del sofá.

-ahorita vuelvo,no tardo-

Slender se dirige a la puerta,la abre y se marcha.

-¿oigan me pueden lo pueden cuidar?,es que voy a ir con Jane ah pasear por la ciudad-

-¿a quien?-

Pregunta Jeff

-pues al peluche-

-Emm…si,seguro-

Asiente Jack

-gracias-

Le da el muñeco a Jack y sale de la mansión.

-¿para qué quiere que cuidemos su muñeca?,no le veo la gran cosa-

Dice Jeff.

-meh,así es ella,cree que todos sus juguetes de verdad hablan con ella-

Dice Ben.

-pues no lo se,este muñeco se me hace muy familiar-

-todos se te hace familiar a ti,¿no será que saliste con ese muñeco también para hacerte famoso?-

Se burla Jeff.

-tu cállate Jeff,y no,no salí con este muñeco,mi plan era salir o hacerme amigo de alguien famoso,no de un peluche-

-si recuerdo antes cuando eras un mugre presumido y mujer griego-

-pero cambie,¿si?,ahora el único presumido y narcisista es Jeff-

Dice apuntando a Jeff que se estaba viendo a el mismo en un espejo.

-tienes toda la razón-

~Ding~Dong~

-tu abres-

Dicen al unísono Jack y Jeff hacia Ben.

El se levanta de mala gana del sofá,abre la puerta y se encuentra con Masky,Hoodie y Tici Toby.

-¿qué quieren?-

-venimos a ver a nuestro maestro-

Dice Toby.

-el se fue a vagar por el bosque-

-entonces iremos con el-

Dice Masky pero Ben lo detiene.

-no creo que deberías,el esta "buscando"-

Dice haciendo comas en buscando.

-oh,bueno,¿podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que el regrese?-

Pregunta Hoodie.

-nop-

Ben le cierra la puerta pero luego al voltear se encuentra a los 3 en la sala mientras Masky cargaba al muñeco.

-este muñeco se me hace conocido,¿de dónde lo sacaron?-

-en el bosque,y no es nuestro,es de Sally-

Dice Jeff arrebatandole el muñeco a Masky.

-y se supone que debemos cuidarlo-

Dice Ben

-¿porqué?-

Preguntan al unísono.

-porqué…ella no los pidió-

-¿porqué?-

-porqué…si no,se enoja-

-¿porqué?-

-porqué…ella se enoja si algo le pasa a sus muñecos-

-¿porqué?-

-¿¡pueden callarse!?-

Les calla Jeff ya harto.

…

-¿porqué?-

-¡Agggh!-

-oigan,¿qué se les hace familiar este muñeco?,porque a mi también se me hace muy familiar-

Pregunta Jack cambiando de tema.

-no sabemos,Slender nos ah contado de varios Creppy monsters,y menciono algo de un muñeco,pero no préstamos mucha atención-

Dice Hoodie.

-¡Hey Jackie!-

Dice Toby pasando su brazo alrededor del hombro de Jack.

-¿estas seguro que no saliste con ese muñeco en el pasado?-

-¡oh genial primero Jeff y ahora tu!,¿quien sigue,SlenderMan?-

Dice el ya arto.

-oye Jeff,¿pusiste al muñeco en el sillón?-

Pregunta Ben apuntando al sillón donde se encontraba Tails Doll sentado.

-¿pero qué…-

Jeff mira sus manos y ve que el muñeco no estaba ahí,luego ve al sillón,luego a sus manos y luego al sillón otra vez.

-¿cómo rayos se movió hasta ahí?

-Jeff,ya sabemos que tratas de asustarnos,mover al muñeco y decir que no fuiste,es algo trillado-

Dice Hoodie.

-pero yo no lo hice-

-ay aja-

-talves Jackie lo movió sin que nos diéramos cuenta-

Dice Toby.

-no lo hice,y no me llames Jackie-

-¿porqué no?,Jackie-

-deja de decirme así-

-seguro…Jackieeee-

-te voy a dar en tu madre si me sigues diciendo Jackie-

-esta bien,esta bien-

…

-…Jackie…-

-¡ahora si!-

Eyless comienza a perseguir a Toby por toda la mansión mientras el gritaba por ayuda.

¡CRASH!

Todos voltean al escuchar el ruido y ven que un jarrón estaba en el suelo todo destruido.

-okey,eso fue raro,el jarrón no se pudo caer así como así-

Dice Jeff.

-talves estaba mal acomodado-

Dice Masky.

-si,talves sea eso-

-¡Ayuda!-

Grita Toby mientras corría por toda la mansión,pero en un descuido se tropieza,Jack estaba a punto de golpearlo pero un destapa caños se estampa en su cara.

El trataba de quitárselo pero no lo lograba.

-¡jajajajajajajajaja!-

Se ríe Jeff mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo pero se calla al ver que una soga va directo hacia el,amarrandolo de los pies a los hombros,el pierde el equilibrio y se estampa en el suelo.

-¿q-que acaba de suceder?-

Pregunta Ben y en ese entonces el muñeco se para enfrente de el mientras flotaba.

-Jajajajaja,aún no puedo creer que no se dieran cuenta antes,digo,eso fue lo más obvio del mundo-

Se ríe el muñeco con una voz chillona.

-¿p-puede hablar?-

Pregunta sorprendido Masky.

-obvio que si niño listo,¿Slenderman no les a contado sobre mi?,ah cierto,ustedes no prestaron atención-

-¡INCREÍBLE!-

Grita Toby y corre hacia el muñeco en una velocidad intergaláctica nivel dios.

-¡un muñeco que habla!,¡eso es tan genial!,¡jamás vi algo como así y y y!…eso es Cool…-

-p-pero tu deberías…-

Antes de que Tails Doll completara la frase Toby lo interrumpe.

-en fin…¿cómo te llamas?,¿quien eres y de dónde vienes?-

-hehehe,que bien que lo preguntes,yo soy…¡TAILS DOLL!-

Dice flotando en el aire mientras atrás del estaba un fondo de colores con su nombre en luces y una musiquita sonaba.

-si,si,como sea…-

Dice Hoody empujando el fondo multicolor.

-¿qué hacia vagando en el bosque de nuestro maestro?-

Pregunta Masky.

-sólo vagando por ahí,hasta que una niña me encontró y me trajo aquí-

-ah si…esa fue Sally-

Dice Ben.

-ahh,la dulce y pequeña Sally,eh oído sobre ella,le gusta jugar juegos-

-sip,exactamente-

Asienten todos.

-¿porqué amarraste a Jeff y le tiraste un destapacaños a Jack?-

-quería divertirme un rato-

-¿y ya te divertiste?-

-algo,pero quiero más diversión-

-¿cómo dices que dijiste?-

Pregunta Masky y Tails agarra un marcador y le empieza a rayar la máscara.

-¡Agh!,¿¡cuál es tu problema!?-

Pregunta enojado Masky.

-no tengo ningún problema-

-Jajajajaja…tienes un bigote,y una uniceja-

Se burla Hoodie de su amigo.

-¡tu cállate!-

-noooo :P-

-¿sabes?,eres peor que Toby-

-¡Hey!,almenos yo no tengo un una cara tan amorfo-

Dice Toby ofendido

-almenos yo no tengo voz de robot-

-ojalá que ese marcador sea permanente-

-ojalá que cancelen Doctor Why[1]-

-¡retractate!-

-chicos,chicos,dejen de pelear,¿porqué no resolvemos esto amablemente?-

-¿como que?-

Pregunta Toby.

-por ejemplo…¿porqué la manguera tiene tanta presión?-

-¿eh?-

Antes de que se dieran cuenta,Tails tomo una manguera y agua salió de ahí mojando a Toby,pero la presión era tan fuerte que lo llevo hasta una repisa con varias figuras de porcelana y se estampó contra ellas derribándolas,pero aún así lo seguían mojando.

-¡AAAHH!,¿¡porqué la manguera tiene tanta presión!?-

-¿saben algo?,me apetece ir al salón de belleza-

Tails voltea hacia Ben y este tiembla de miedo.

-oh oh-

Ben desaparece en un rayo verde y aparece en la cocina creyendo que ya se había salvado,pero al voltear se encuentra con Tails Doll que sostenía unas tijeras.

-¡AAAHHH!-

•••

Se ve a Ben con 2 colas de caballo atados en un moño rosa,maquillaje y un vestido rosa y pomposo.

-te ves tan idiota con tus pequeñitas colitas rubias Jajajajaja-

-te odio-

-aww,yo también te quiero…ZELDA,jajajajajajajajaja-

Ben comienza a arder fuego por el enojo.

-haber,haber,¿dónde esta ese chico con la sudadera?-

-justo atrás de ti-

Tails se voltea y se ve a Hoodie con 2 pistolas de juguete.

-eres listo,pero no tan listo-

Tails hace aparecer 2 pistolas de juguete también.

-leche podrida,¿y tu?-

Pregunta Hoodie a Tails.

-ácido-

-genial…espera..¿que?-

-jajajajajajajajaja-

Tails comienza a reírse como un loco,con esa vocecita chillona.

-vamos,¿creías que yo jugaba de mentiras?,talves mis juegos eran infantiles,pero ahora,sería de adevis-

-eres un…-

Antes de completar la frase Tails dispara el ácido y el apenas lo logra esquivar,el ácido no cae en el,pero si en medio sillón.

-no te nuevas Hoodie,no te are daño-

Hoodie corre por la mansión y busca un escondite.

-puedes esconderte pero no correr….¿oh era alreves?,ash,que importa,el punto es que no puedes huir de mi-

Tails comienza a buscar a Hoddie y ve una sombra bajo la mesa,el lentamente se sube a la mesa y comienza a rociarla con ácido.

al terminar,ve que no era Hoodie,si no un muñeco,el voltea a los lados esperando señal de el pero no encuentra nada.

-¡oye Taiiiils!-

Tails mira hacia arriba y ve a a Hoodie parado en el abanico.

-di,Oh oh-

Hoodie apunta y dispara,pero no sólo era leche podrida,también era pegamento y algo de ácido.

-…oh oh…-

Toda esa sustancia cubre a todas partes,menos a Tails.

-¿¡porqué siempre tengo mala puntería!?-

Tails mira a su alrededor y mira su cuerpo y sonríe.

-¡Ja!-

Tails iba a lanzarle algo,pero en ese entonces desaparece.

-¿pero que?-

Antes de que dijera algo más,el abanico se rompe y el se cae aplastando algunos restos de la mesa y el abanico.

-ooowww,¿qué le pasa a ese muñeco?-

-chicos ya regrese ^^-

Dice Sally entrando a la sala junto a Jane.

-yo también regrese,resulta que no había ningún niño y…-

Antes de que Slender completara la frase ve todo el desorden.

Los 3 ven todo el desorden,a Jeff amarrado,a Jack con un destapacaños en la cara,a Masky con la máscara pintada,a Ben vestido de niña,a Toby inconsciente y mojado y ah Hoodie en el suelo con el abanico y la mesa rota.

Slender,Sally y Jane ven todo el desorden,salen lentamente por la puerta y se alejan y cierran la puerta.

-ese muñeco es un problema-

Dice Ben.

-¿me hablaron?-

Dice Tails apareciendo en medio de la sala y sonriendo haciendo que todos se desmayen,(bueno,sólo Jack,Ben y Masky,ya que Hoodie,Jeff y Toby estaban en el suelo)

**_[1] parodia de Doctor Who._**

* * *

><p><strong>PEACE OUT GANGSTAS!<strong>

**Y NO OLVIDE DEJAR SUS REVIEWS QUE JEFF LES PUEDE DAR BESOS GRATIS OH UNAS ENCHILADAS**


	5. Chapter 5

**HoOoOoOoOoOoOoOola**

**LEAN EL FIC YA MIS QUERIDOS UICORNIOS LECTORES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap5:a la feria.<strong>

-¡quiero ir!,¡quiero ir!,¡quiero ir!,¡quiero ir!-

Gritaba Sally mientras estaba dando vueltas en el piso.

-ya dije que no-

Dice Jeff cruzado de brazos.

-¿¡porqué no!?-

Pregunta Sally haciendo pucheros.

-porqué Slender me dejo a cargo de ti y de Ben mientras el va a quien sabe donde,y si algo les pasa,el me mata-

-¿desde cuándo eres tan responsable?-

Pregunta Ben.

-desde que me prometio 30 dólares si los cuido bien-

-ya me lo imaginaba,por favor,déjanos ir-

-¡no!-

-pero nos van a cuidar Masky,Hoodie y Toby-

Dice Sally.

-ah,si es así,entonces…¡NO!-

Los ojos de Sally comienzan a humedeserse y su labio comienza a temblor.

-oh no-

Ben se tapa las orejas sabiendo muy bien que significa esa señal.

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-**

Jeff se tapa los oídos pero no puede más y grita.

-¡esta bien!,¡pueden ir al parque de diversiones!-

-¡siiii! ^^-

Ben y Sally saltan de la alegría.

**••En la feria••**

Era de noche, Sally,Ben,Hoodie,Masky y Ticci Toby fueron a la feria, Sally quedo fascinada al ver todas las atracciones y puestos que había. Por todas partes habia gente, unas en los puestos de premios, otros haciendo fila para montarse en las atracciones, niños corriendo.

Sally llevaba un vestido rosa (sin sangre) con un moño blanco atado en la cintura,su pelo atado a una cola de caballo amarrado de un moño blanco,no le escurría la sangre ya que comió uno de esos frijoles.

Ben llevaba la misma ropa que tenía cuando salió a espiar a Jane y a Jack junto a Jeff.

Masky,Hoodie y Toby llevaban su mismo atuendo sólo que sin la máscara.

-Adoro la feria- dijo Sally mirando todo a su alrededor.

-Vamos primero a la montaña rusa

Dijo Ben y fueron hacia la montaña rusa pasando por algunas personas, cuando llegaron,había una enorme fila, como la montaña rusa era popular por sus muchas subidas y bajadas y curvas, todos se fascinaban por querer subirse.

-uhh, esta lleno-

se decepcionaron Toby y Sally al unísono.

-Tendremos que esperar en la fila- dijo Masky colocándose detrás de la fila.

Sally miró de nuevo, seria un gran rato tener que esperar, se aburriría si estuviera toda la noche en la fila.

-Yo no quiero esperar, quiero divertirme- dijo Sally seriamente.

-¿Por qué no dan una vuelta por la feria?,yo espero aquí Te guardare tu lugar.-

sugirió Masky, a Sally le fascinó la idea,Sally,Ben,Toby y Hoodie salieron corriendo pero Hoodye fue detenido por Masky que le jalo la oreja.

-a no,tu te quedas aquí esperando conmigo-

-ya que-

Sally se va a caminar por la feria, ve los carritos chocones, se acerca hacia ellos, ve como unos niños se divierten chocandose entre si, sonríe y se acerca al maquinario que estaba leyendo una revista.

- ¿Puedo subir?- preguntó ella.

-Adelante-el maquinario seguía poniéndole atención a la revista.

Por suerte había un carrito vacío, Sally se sube a ese, miró todos los botones con curiosidad, agarra el volante y oprime uno que era el de reversa, pisa el acelerador y el carrito va en reversa, iba tan rápido que chocó con uno de los carritos que montaba un niño el cual se fue volando contra las rejas que estaban fuera de la pista de carritos, Sally oprime otro botón que era el de adelante, pero igual iba muy rápido y chocó con otro carrito que se estrelló y el carro explotó, así fue Sally conduciendo hasta que no quedó ninguno, por toda el área se veía fuego, cuerpos partidos por la mitad o aplastados por los carritos, Sally se baja del carrito.

-Creo que fui muy buena en este juego, nadie me chocó- decía Sally pasando por el maquinario de la revista.

Ben caminó por toda la feria hasta ver un puesto de premios donde habia una pilas de botellas de vidrio en una mesa, Ben se acerca con curiosidad, el hombre del puesto la mira.

-¿Te interesa jugar?- le preguntó.

-¿Cómo se juega?-

-Solo tienes que lanzar una pelota hacia la pila de botellas, si las derribas ganas un premio, son 5 dólares por tres pelotas-

-Suena como uno de mis videojuego,esta bien-

asintió Ben sacando cinco dólares que el hombre agarra, en su mirada se notaba la avaricia que tenia, pensando que de seguro que tomaría todo el dinero que tuviera el niño sin saber que todas las botellas estaban pegadas a la mesa, o eso creyó el.

Ben iba a lanzar una pelota, pero un niño la tira al piso y se va corriendo.

-¡Niño tonto!- gritaba el niño en tono de burla.

El hombre se dio cuenta que había algo en el suelo y fue a buscarlo. Mientras el niño iba a un puesto de manzanas acarameladas que estaba cerca, Ben se puso molesto por lo que hizo el niño, así que lanza una pelota hacia él quien estaba dando una mordida a la manzana, cuando la pelota va hacia él, lo golpea por la boca y se va atragantando con toda la manzana, en el puesto, el hombre vio el pegamento detrás de la mesa donde estaban las botellas y lo esconde en su bolsillo, se levanta justo cuando Ben lanza una pelota hacia las botellas que las derriba,pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que las botellas se rompieron y esparcieron vidrios por doquier donde le cayeron al sujeto y el hombre cae al suelo sangrando.

-¡SI!, gane un premio-

saltó de alegría Ben, agarra un peluche de León y se va de allí.

Sally continua con su paseo, ve un carrusel de caballos, Sally se acerca y sube a uno de los caballos, entonces ve a un gato cerca y lo persigue por el carrusel, pierde de vista al gato y se la sala de control del carrusel donde entra, el lugar era un poco pequeño, había un tablero con muchos botones y palancas, ella mira con curiosidad todos los botones.

-Veamos para que sirven-

Oprime el botón de velocidad, el carrusel anda mas rápido, oprime otro botón y el carrusel anda en reversa, oprime otro, el carrusel toca una música muy rápida, oprime todos los botones divertida como si fuera un simple juego, el carrusel se sale de control y explota, Sally sale de la sala sonriente.

-Que divertidos es oprimir botones-

Toby pasea por la feria mientras sostenía un algodón de azúcar y un globo, ve el túnel del amor y va hacia el y tira su algodón de azúcar y deja que el globo, sube al bote donde se encuentra con…

-hola Toby-

Toby se sorprende al escuchar esa voz,se voltea y se encuentra con Clock Work y se sonroja al extremo.

-ho-hola C-Clock Work-

-Toby,sabes que puedes llamarme por mi verdadero nombre-

-oh…c-cierto…N-Natalia…¿qué haces aquí?-

-meh,tu sabes,pasando el rato,relajandome en el parque de diversiones-

-no,hablo de que haces en el túnel del amor?-

-no se,quería ver que era esto,jamás había entrado aquí,ni siquiera con mi novio-

-¿n-novio?-

Toby juro que escucho a su corazón romperse en mil pedazos y siendo aplastado por un camión,comido por un oso,siendo vomitado,luego aplastado por un meteorito,el oso se comió el resto del corazón de nuevo e hizo popo.

-bueno…mi ex-novio,era un tonto,no quiero hablar de eso la verdad-

El corazón de Toby vuelve a ser construido.

-"¡A SALVÓ!"-

Pensó Toby mientras un fondo de color naranja y azul aparecía detrás de el y decía la frase:¡SAFE!,en 3D.

-¿y tu que haces en el túnel del amor?-

-oh ya sabes,para ver que como era esto-

-ahora que lo recuerdo,eh visto algunas películas donde personas se meten a este túnel-

-oh,¿y qué hacen?-

-bueno…creo es algo como esto-

•••

Al final del túnel se ve que varios Botes salen,pero nadie estaba ahí más que sangre oh partes de cuerpos regados.

-'Este túnel debería llamarse el túnel de la matanza'-

murmuró Toby mirando como dejó a algunas parejas.

-si,no entiendo porque lo llaman el túnel del amor-

-bueno,yo…Emm…creo que ya me tengo que ir…estoy cuidando a Sally y a Ben-

-oh,si,seguro…bueno…bye-

-bye-

Toby se aleja de allí con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Mientras, Sally estaba caminando y ve entonces la rueda de la fortuna y se sube, en uno de los asientos de la rueda se encontraba Slender.

-Pero si es la señorita Sally, hola pequeña dama-

saludó SlenderMan desde su asiento que estaba en la parte de atrás del de Lenore.

Lenore se levanta de su lugar y voltea hacia Slender.

- Hola tío Slendy, que gusto verte por aquí-

saludó también ella levantando su mano.

-espera,¿qué no deberías estar haciendo un trabajo importante?-

-bueno yo…-

-¿y cómo es que no te notaron aquí?

-Bueno…-

Antes de que Sally preguntara algo más su asiento se mueve, Sally se tambalea, antes de que cayera rápidamente se agarra en el borde, mira hacia abajo asustada ya que estaba por arriba, se columpia por un lado y cae hacia un enorme jarro de dulces redondos, cuando intenta salir el jarrón cae y esparce todos los dulces por el piso, las personas se iban resbalando y tropezando por todas partes, uno de ellos cae hacia el juego de toca la campaña justo en el momento el que un hombre enorme tira el martillo y sale volando hacia arriba, su cabeza choca contra la campaña haciéndola volar.

Como a Sally le dio hambre, fue por un algodón de azúcar, cuando se lo termina tira el palito hacia un panal de abejas que se rompe, las abejas furiosas picotean a toda la gente, finalmente Sally se va hacia la montaña rusa, Masky y Hoodie estaban allí esperándola, la fila se acortó hasta solo quedar ellos.

-¡Hey chicos!-

Grita Toby corriendo hacia ellos junto a Ben

-Justo a tiempo-

murmuró Masky al tiempo en que las personas de la montaña rusa se bajaban hasta quedar vacio, SlenderMan aparece también y saluda a los chicos.

-Me diste un susto terrible Sally cuando cayó de la rueda de la fortuna, me alegro encontrarla a salvo-

dijo Slender con su tono caballeroso.(N/A:FEELING LIKE A FUCKING SIR)

Ahora si puedo subir a la montaña rusa-

soltó Sally acercándose hacia los asientos.

Los 6 se suben a la montaña rusa, luego de terminar la vuelta, Sally toma un globo rosado, se encuentra con un payaso que le asusta mucho por su aparición sorpresa y lo acuchilla con su cuchillo

_**(N/A: pos ni modo que con una almohada XD)**_

, el payaso gime de dolor, tropieza con un tanque de helio que se rompe saliendo disparado hacia un carro de salchichas.

Saliendo de la feria, se dirigieron cada quien a su hogar.

-Me divertí mucho en la feria-

se alegró Sally agarrando en su mano derecha su globo y en la izquierda la mano de SlenderMan, Ben llevaba una soda y su peluche de Leon y Slender palomitas de maíz.

Los demás no consiguieron nada XD.

-Me alegro que se hayan divertido-

contestó cortésmente Slender.

-Fue el mejor día y nada malo nos pasó-

murmuró Hoodie.

Mientras se alejaban detrás de ellos se ve la feria que se esta incendiando.

…

-esperen…¿qué Jeff no debía cuidarlos?-

Pregunta Slender a Ben y a Sally y ellos 2 se miran preocupados.

* * *

><p><strong>peace out hommies!<strong>

**recuerden**

**un reviews signfica un hotdog gratis!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HoOoOoOoOoOoOoOola**

**LEAN EL FIC YA MIS QUERIDOS UICORNIOS LECTORES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap6:a la feria.<strong>

-¡quiero ir!,¡quiero ir!,¡quiero ir!,¡quiero ir!-

Gritaba Sally mientras estaba dando vueltas en el piso.

-ya dije que no-

Dice Jeff cruzado de brazos.

-¿¡porqué no!?-

Pregunta Sally haciendo pucheros.

-porqué Slender me dejo a cargo de ti y de Ben mientras el va a quien sabe donde,y si algo les pasa,el me mata-

-¿desde cuándo eres tan responsable?-

Pregunta Ben.

-desde que me prometio 30 dólares si los cuido bien-

-ya me lo imaginaba,por favor,déjanos ir-

-¡no!-

-pero nos van a cuidar Masky,Hoodie y Toby-

Dice Sally.

-ah,si es así,entonces…¡NO!-

Los ojos de Sally comienzan a humedeserse y su labio comienza a temblor.

-oh no-

Ben se tapa las orejas sabiendo muy bien que significa esa señal.

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-**

Jeff se tapa los oídos pero no puede más y grita.

-¡esta bien!,¡pueden ir al parque de diversiones!-

-¡siiii! ^^-

Ben y Sally saltan de la alegría.

**••En la feria••**

Era de noche, Sally,Ben,Hoodie,Masky y Ticci Toby fueron a la feria, Sally quedo fascinada al ver todas las atracciones y puestos que había. Por todas partes habia gente, unas en los puestos de premios, otros haciendo fila para montarse en las atracciones, niños corriendo.

Sally llevaba un vestido rosa (sin sangre) con un moño blanco atado en la cintura,su pelo atado a una cola de caballo amarrado de un moño blanco,no le escurría la sangre ya que comió uno de esos frijoles.

Ben llevaba la misma ropa que tenía cuando salió a espiar a Jane y a Jack junto a Jeff.

Masky,Hoodie y Toby llevaban su mismo atuendo sólo que sin la máscara.

-Adoro la feria- dijo Sally mirando todo a su alrededor.

-Vamos primero a la montaña rusa

Dijo Ben y fueron hacia la montaña rusa pasando por algunas personas, cuando llegaron,había una enorme fila, como la montaña rusa era popular por sus muchas subidas y bajadas y curvas, todos se fascinaban por querer subirse.

-uhh, esta lleno-

se decepcionaron Toby y Sally al unísono.

-Tendremos que esperar en la fila- dijo Masky colocándose detrás de la fila.

Sally miró de nuevo, seria un gran rato tener que esperar, se aburriría si estuviera toda la noche en la fila.

-Yo no quiero esperar, quiero divertirme- dijo Sally seriamente.

-¿Por qué no dan una vuelta por la feria?,yo espero aquí Te guardare tu lugar.-

sugirió Masky, a Sally le fascinó la idea,Sally,Ben,Toby y Hoodie salieron corriendo pero Hoodye fue detenido por Masky que le jalo la oreja.

-a no,tu te quedas aquí esperando conmigo-

-ya que-

Sally se va a caminar por la feria, ve los carritos chocones, se acerca hacia ellos, ve como unos niños se divierten chocandose entre si, sonríe y se acerca al maquinario que estaba leyendo una revista.

- ¿Puedo subir?- preguntó ella.

-Adelante-el maquinario seguía poniéndole atención a la revista.

Por suerte había un carrito vacío, Sally se sube a ese, miró todos los botones con curiosidad, agarra el volante y oprime uno que era el de reversa, pisa el acelerador y el carrito va en reversa, iba tan rápido que chocó con uno de los carritos que montaba un niño el cual se fue volando contra las rejas que estaban fuera de la pista de carritos, Sally oprime otro botón que era el de adelante, pero igual iba muy rápido y chocó con otro carrito que se estrelló y el carro explotó, así fue Sally conduciendo hasta que no quedó ninguno, por toda el área se veía fuego, cuerpos partidos por la mitad o aplastados por los carritos, Sally se baja del carrito.

-Creo que fui muy buena en este juego, nadie me chocó- decía Sally pasando por el maquinario de la revista.

Ben caminó por toda la feria hasta ver un puesto de premios donde habia una pilas de botellas de vidrio en una mesa, Ben se acerca con curiosidad, el hombre del puesto la mira.

-¿Te interesa jugar?- le preguntó.

-¿Cómo se juega?-

-Solo tienes que lanzar una pelota hacia la pila de botellas, si las derribas ganas un premio, son 5 dólares por tres pelotas-

-Suena como uno de mis videojuego,esta bien-

asintió Ben sacando cinco dólares que el hombre agarra, en su mirada se notaba la avaricia que tenia, pensando que de seguro que tomaría todo el dinero que tuviera el niño sin saber que todas las botellas estaban pegadas a la mesa, o eso creyó el.

Ben iba a lanzar una pelota, pero un niño la tira al piso y se va corriendo.

-¡Niño tonto!- gritaba el niño en tono de burla.

El hombre se dio cuenta que había algo en el suelo y fue a buscarlo. Mientras el niño iba a un puesto de manzanas acarameladas que estaba cerca, Ben se puso molesto por lo que hizo el niño, así que lanza una pelota hacia él quien estaba dando una mordida a la manzana, cuando la pelota va hacia él, lo golpea por la boca y se va atragantando con toda la manzana, en el puesto, el hombre vio el pegamento detrás de la mesa donde estaban las botellas y lo esconde en su bolsillo, se levanta justo cuando Ben lanza una pelota hacia las botellas que las derriba,pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que las botellas se rompieron y esparcieron vidrios por doquier donde le cayeron al sujeto y el hombre cae al suelo sangrando.

-¡SI!, gane un premio-

saltó de alegría Ben, agarra un peluche de León y se va de allí.

Sally continua con su paseo, ve un carrusel de caballos, Sally se acerca y sube a uno de los caballos, entonces ve a un gato cerca y lo persigue por el carrusel, pierde de vista al gato y se la sala de control del carrusel donde entra, el lugar era un poco pequeño, había un tablero con muchos botones y palancas, ella mira con curiosidad todos los botones.

-Veamos para que sirven-

Oprime el botón de velocidad, el carrusel anda mas rápido, oprime otro botón y el carrusel anda en reversa, oprime otro, el carrusel toca una música muy rápida, oprime todos los botones divertida como si fuera un simple juego, el carrusel se sale de control y explota, Sally sale de la sala sonriente.

-Que divertidos es oprimir botones-

Toby pasea por la feria mientras sostenía un algodón de azúcar y un globo, ve el túnel del amor y va hacia el y tira su algodón de azúcar y deja que el globo, sube al bote donde se encuentra con…

-hola Toby-

Toby se sorprende al escuchar esa voz,se voltea y se encuentra con Clock Work y se sonroja al extremo.

-ho-hola C-Clock Work-

-Toby,sabes que puedes llamarme por mi verdadero nombre-

-oh…c-cierto…N-Natalia…¿qué haces aquí?-

-meh,tu sabes,pasando el rato,relajandome en el parque de diversiones-

-no,hablo de que haces en el túnel del amor?-

-no se,quería ver que era esto,jamás había entrado aquí,ni siquiera con mi novio-

-¿n-novio?-

Toby juro que escucho a su corazón romperse en mil pedazos y siendo aplastado por un camión,comido por un oso,siendo vomitado,luego aplastado por un meteorito,el oso se comió el resto del corazón de nuevo e hizo popo.

-bueno…mi ex-novio,era un tonto,no quiero hablar de eso la verdad-

El corazón de Toby vuelve a ser construido.

-"¡A SALVÓ!"-

Pensó Toby mientras un fondo de color naranja y azul aparecía detrás de el y decía la frase:¡SAFE!,en 3D.

-¿y tu que haces en el túnel del amor?-

-oh ya sabes,para ver que como era esto-

-ahora que lo recuerdo,eh visto algunas películas donde personas se meten a este túnel-

-oh,¿y qué hacen?-

-bueno…creo es algo como esto-

•••

Al final del túnel se ve que varios Botes salen,pero nadie estaba ahí más que sangre oh partes de cuerpos regados.

-'Este túnel debería llamarse el túnel de la matanza'-

murmuró Toby mirando como dejó a algunas parejas.

-si,no entiendo porque lo llaman el túnel del amor-

-bueno,yo…Emm…creo que ya me tengo que ir…estoy cuidando a Sally y a Ben-

-oh,si,seguro…bueno…bye-

-bye-

Toby se aleja de allí con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Mientras, Sally estaba caminando y ve entonces la rueda de la fortuna y se sube, en uno de los asientos de la rueda se encontraba Slender.

-Pero si es la señorita Sally, hola pequeña dama-

saludó SlenderMan desde su asiento que estaba en la parte de atrás del de Lenore.

Lenore se levanta de su lugar y voltea hacia Slender.

- Hola tío Slendy, que gusto verte por aquí-

saludó también ella levantando su mano.

-espera,¿qué no deberías estar haciendo un trabajo importante?-

-bueno yo…-

-¿y cómo es que no te notaron aquí?

-Bueno…-

Antes de que Sally preguntara algo más su asiento se mueve, Sally se tambalea, antes de que cayera rápidamente se agarra en el borde, mira hacia abajo asustada ya que estaba por arriba, se columpia por un lado y cae hacia un enorme jarro de dulces redondos, cuando intenta salir el jarrón cae y esparce todos los dulces por el piso, las personas se iban resbalando y tropezando por todas partes, uno de ellos cae hacia el juego de toca la campaña justo en el momento el que un hombre enorme tira el martillo y sale volando hacia arriba, su cabeza choca contra la campaña haciéndola volar.

Como a Sally le dio hambre, fue por un algodón de azúcar, cuando se lo termina tira el palito hacia un panal de abejas que se rompe, las abejas furiosas picotean a toda la gente, finalmente Sally se va hacia la montaña rusa, Masky y Hoodie estaban allí esperándola, la fila se acortó hasta solo quedar ellos.

-¡Hey chicos!-

Grita Toby corriendo hacia ellos junto a Ben

-Justo a tiempo-

murmuró Masky al tiempo en que las personas de la montaña rusa se bajaban hasta quedar vacio, SlenderMan aparece también y saluda a los chicos.

-Me diste un susto terrible Sally cuando cayó de la rueda de la fortuna, me alegro encontrarla a salvo-

dijo Slender con su tono caballeroso.(N/A:FEELING LIKE A FUCKING SIR)

Ahora si puedo subir a la montaña rusa-

soltó Sally acercándose hacia los asientos.

Los 6 se suben a la montaña rusa, luego de terminar la vuelta, Sally toma un globo rosado, se encuentra con un payaso que le asusta mucho por su aparición sorpresa y lo acuchilla con su cuchillo

_**(N/A: pos ni modo que con una almohada XD)**_

, el payaso gime de dolor, tropieza con un tanque de helio que se rompe saliendo disparado hacia un carro de salchichas.

Saliendo de la feria, se dirigieron cada quien a su hogar.

-Me divertí mucho en la feria-

se alegró Sally agarrando en su mano derecha su globo y en la izquierda la mano de SlenderMan, Ben llevaba una soda y su peluche de Leon y Slender palomitas de maíz.

Los demás no consiguieron nada XD.

-Me alegro que se hayan divertido-

contestó cortésmente Slender.

-Fue el mejor día y nada malo nos pasó-

murmuró Hoodie.

Mientras se alejaban detrás de ellos se ve la feria que se esta incendiando.

…

-esperen…¿qué Jeff no debía cuidarlos?-

Pregunta Slender a Ben y a Sally y ellos 2 se miran preocupados.

* * *

><p><strong>peace out hommies!<strong>

**recuerden**

**un reviews signfica un hotdog gratis!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HoOoOoOoOOOoOola mis queridos unicornios lecotres porfavor lea el fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap7:Karma<strong>

Se ve a Jeff caminando por la mansión muy enojado.

-estúpido Ben,culpandome a mi como si el tampoco encendió la cocina en llamas,que soplón-

Jeff patea la pared de furia pero se lastima el pie.

-¡AAAAHHHHHAAAAAHAAAA!-

El se acuesta en el suelo agarrandose el pie de dolor y soltando algunas lagrimitas.

-ooow ow ow ow ow ow ow-

Masky asoma su cabeza por la pared y ve a Jeff tirado en el suelo,el lo apunta con el dedo y se comienza a reír.

-¿qué?-

Pregunta Jeff con fastidio

-hahahaha,Jeff esta llorando,Jajajajaja esta llorando en el suelo…Jajajajaja-

Masky saca su celular y le toma una foto.

-totalmente voy a publicar esta mierda en instagram.

_#jeffesunperdedor._

De la nada aparece Toby y comienza a teclear en el celular de Masky.

_- #miraaesteshota #quienlovaaayudaralevantarse?#yono-_

_- #comorayosconseguisteestabasura?-_

_- #quisasnacioconeso-_

-escribiste quizás mal-

Le dice Masky a Toby.

-me importa una mierda-

-ustedes 2 son unos patanes-

Masky y Toby miran a Jeff y luego recuerdan lo que pasó 4 noches antes.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_Se ve a Jeff dentro de una camioneta mientras Toby y Masky metían bolsas de basura atrás de la camioneta._

_-¿aún no han terminado de meter la mierda ahí?-Les pregunta Jeff-hehehe hehehe-_

_-¡sólo falta uno!-_

_Grita Masky._

_-¿porqué nos esta gritando?,el ni siquiera esta ayudando-_

_-el es un diva-_

_-Hey…tu tampoco estas ayudando-_

_Jeff escucha unos ladridos y ve a un policía junto a un perro._

_-¡Hey!,¿¡que esta haciendo!?,¡no puede meter su basura aquí!-_

_Grita el policía._

_-oh santa madre de…-_

_-okey Jeff,ese fue el último,prende la camioneta-_

_Grita Masky pero antes de lo sucedido Jeff da reversa y atropella a Toby y sale de ahí._

_-¡Jeff,espera!,¿¡a dónde mierda vas!?,¡JEFF!-_

_Pero Jeff ya no lo podía oír,el ya de había ido con todo y camioneta._

_-¿¡qué demonios!?-_

_-~uuuugghhh~-_

_Se queja Toby._

_-¿con qué me golpeo?-_

_-una camioneta Toby,fuiste atropellado-por-una-camioneta-_

**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**

Jeff se les queda mirando y ellos a el.

-¿enserió ¬¬?-

Dice Masky.

* * *

><p><strong>Para mejor vizualisacion (?) vean este video<strong>

watch?v=_YePnsjCHCI&index=2&list=PLh3EFz-mdLK73cKC68hY0O2tz_DqS7D9r

**PEACE OUT HOMMIES!:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**hola mis queridos unicornios lectores lean el fic **

* * *

><p><strong>Cap8:Jeff cuentos de locura.<strong>

Se ve a Jeff junto a Masky viendo a Smile Dog

-vaya lindo perro,¿puede hacer algún truco?-

pregunta Masky a Jeff.

-por supuesto que hace trucos-dice Jeff-Charlie implosión!

-woof-

Smile Dog se hace pequeño y desaparece

…

...

-sii solo puede hacer eso una vez XD-

* * *

><p>Se ve a Jeff caminando y silbando<p>

-vaya hoy es un gran día hola extraño!-

Jeff saluda a un extraño

-Ola K ase -

el extraño se acerca a el pero aparece un ladrón corriendo y se roba la mochila del extraño y los empuja-

-oh no,¿estas bien?,ese tipo robo su mochila y entro a un orfanato..-

-descuida tranquilo…soy un terrorista -

-un momento! hay una bomba en esta mochila?!-dice el ladrón pero antes de lo esperado explota el orfanato-oh no,los huérfanos no,se derriten!-

-oh…-

* * *

><p>Aparece jeff con ropa de invierno caminando con una cíclope.<p>

-oh Stacy estoy disfrutando esta cita en este día nevoso incluso aunque tu voz sea de hombre…-

-¿que dijiste de mi voz?-

pregunta la chica con una voz grave

-nada XD-

-disfruto esta cita también Jeff,y también disfruto esta deliciosa nieve-

agarra una bola de nieve y se la come

-OH NO,¿¡STACY,QUE HAS ECHO?!-

-oh que!?-

-el sol esta por salir,estas nevosa te vas a derretir!-

-oh no me derrito,me derrito-se estaba derritiendo poco a poco

-Stacy no!-la abraza

-acéptalo-

-te maldigo ciencia!-

-siempre te amadhldjfñahdl-se derrite hasta ser un charco

-Oh no oh no!…oh viejo estoy empapado!

* * *

><p>RIIIIING<p>

Se ven a 2 chicos aburridos en una mesa

-viejo la escuela es aburrida-

-:aja..-

De repente Jeff patea la puerta del salon

-oigan chicos,¿¡quieren hacer algo divertido!?-

-por supuesto!-

-bueno pues están en el lugar equivocado!-rompe la ventana y sale volando -adiós bobasos!

* * *

><p>Se ve a una chica apunto de caerse de un barranco siendo sujetada por Jeff<p>

-oh Jeff,¡ ayúdame!-

-oh no,¿¡ahora que hago?!,no se que hacer!-

Consciencia de Jeff:"recuerda joven Jeff si amas a alguien déjalo ir"

-…ok…-la suelta

-AAAAAAAHHHHHH!-

…

…

-….te amo…..-

* * *

><p>Se ve a Jeff con un bate<p>

-ok tira la bola -alguien lanza una bola,Jeff la golpea y esta queda así x-x-…oh no que eh echo?!

De repente aparece Toby.

-hola Jeff que…oh dios,mataste a una pelota!

-ehh no-

-si si lo hiciste te vi hacerlo-

-no no es cierto-

-les contare les contare a todos iras a la cárcel iras a la cárcel-

-oh no ,¿¡ahora que hago!?-golpea Toby con el bate y sale corriendo,luego se ve a Jeff manejando y choca con un árbol.

-¡mierda!-

* * *

><p><strong>PARA EJOR VIZUALISACION VEAN ESTE VIDEO Y PERDON POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA,ESCRIBI EL FIC CUANDO TENIA 9 AÑOS.<strong>

watch?v=C8VKSDzMMvc


	9. Chapter 9

**solo lean estoy cansada-.- **

* * *

><p><strong>Cap9:cuidando a un niño<strong>

**••en la sala ••**

-¡AHHHHH! ¿¡QUE HACEN AQUI!?-pregunta Jeff apuntando ah Jane y a Clock que estaban sentadas en el sillón.

-vivimos aquí-

Dice Jane.

-ah si verdad :T?-

Dice Jack.

-Jane,¿sabes dónde esta mi robot perro?-

Pregunta un niño como de 9 años,piel pálida con varias quemaduras,ojos como los de Jeff,pelo negro alborotado,camiseta roja con un rayo amarillo,shorts cafés,tenis naranjas,ojos verdes,un ojo miraba al lado izquierdo y el otro normal.

-¿eh?,¿qué hace ese niño aquí?-pregunta Jeff mirándolo

-se supone que lo debíamo de cuidar,pero tenemos algunos compromisos -dice Clock con sus brazos en alrededor de su cuello

-¿como cuales?-les pregunta Jack

-le prometí a Slender que cuidaría a WideMouth por el-

Dice Clock

-y yo tengo que ayudar a Ben y a Sally con algo-

-y por eso queremos que ustedes lo cuiden-

-¿¡que!?-preguntan alterados Jeff y Jack

-exacto,bueno si nos disculpan nos tenemos que ir -las 2 van hacia la puerta

-¡ESPEREN UN SEGUNDO!-les grita Jeff deteniéndolos

-si Jeff-se acerca a el con una mirada escalofriante-¿¡de que quieres que hablemos!?

-ehh…d-de que nosotros cuidaremos al niñito este-dice todo asustado

-así me gusta…nos vemos..-abre la puerta y se marchan

-hmm :T,oye niño…-dice Jack llamando la atención del niño

-¿mande?-

-¿hasta que hora vienen por ti?-

-no lo se-dice el

-hmm llamare a Clocky para saber a que hora…-Jeff es interrumpido porque la puerta se abre y aparecen Toby y Tails Doll

-eso estuvo de locos!-dice Toby

-si me gusto cuando…-Tails se calla al ver que Shock se encontraba ahí-porque el esta aquí?

-oh los cuidamos mientras Clock Work y Jane están haciendo quien sabe que-dice Jack

-si son unas Araganes…-dice Jeff cruzado de brazos

-bueno,¿seguro que saben como cuidarlo?-les pregunta Toby

-si estaremos bien-dicen al unísono Jeff y Jack

-¿seguros que están seguros?-les pregunta Tails

-seguros-

-¿seguros seguros?

-seguros seguros-

-se..-

-¿¡ya parlare no!?-le interrumpe Jeff

-bien,pero los  
>Vigilaremos por si acaso-les dice Toby<p>

-esta bien…oye visco,¿que quieres hacer?-

-yo quiero pelear,quiero pelear con ustedes-dice Shock feliz

-¿que?-dicen al unísono los chicos

-si,los reto a una pelea!-dice entusiasta

…

…

-jajajaja XD-se ríen Jeff y Jack al más no poder

-vamos pequeñin,tu no dañarías ni a una mosca XD-dice Jeff despeinandolo

-ah Jeff…-Toby trata de decirle algo

-yo soy un arma mortal!-dice haciendo pucheros

-si claro y yo soy el rey de Francia-

-Jeff…-dice Tails tratando de advertirle

-¿quieres apostar?-le dice retador a Jeff

-…¿que clase de apuesta?…-

-el ganador…tendra 100 dolares-dice Shock mostrando un billete

-bien,apuesto 100 billetes -dijo Jeff confiado.

-ah Jeff no creo que debas..-le dice Toby

-¡calla!,bien a pelear-dijo poniendo pose de batalla al igual que el niño,Jeff que el primero en atacar corrió hacia el dispuesto a darle un puñetazo pero este lo esquivo ,Jeff fue dando varios golpes pero aun los esquivaba,hasta que el niño se canso lo agarro del brazo y lo derribo sin dificultad.

-Agh…¿pero como?…-

-¿pero que onda?-dice Jack todo desconcertado

-es lo que intentaba decirte,Shock es cinta negra en judo,Karate y Ninjitsu ,ya que nuestros primos les enseñaron a defenderse-les dice Tails

-n-no me rendiré….agh…-se levanta aun con confianza y corría hacia el niño dispuesto a darle un puñetazo,pero este lo esquivo,Jeff dio una patada voladora pero el niño salto dando una voltereta en el aire aterrizo atrás del perro,y lo agarro de los hombros y lo lanzo de nuevo,haciendo que este se desmayara.

-eso estuvo increíble pequeño!-le dijo Jack todo emociobado

-les dije que podría ^^-dijo El Niño con cara de ángel

-oye Tails,¿Jeff esta bien?-le pregunta Jack al peluche

-si,Marcó ataca suave-

-pues a mi no me pareció tan suave . -dice Jeff todo mareado

-Toby!,Toby!,^^,me cuentas un cuento?!-dijo Shock saltando en el sofá^^

-Claro que si,te leeré un cuento ^^-

-wiiiiii ^^-sale corriend hacia el sofá de la sala seguido por Toby

-mira,ah dejado su peluche en el sofá-dijo Jack señalando a la mesa de la cocina y va hacia ahi y agarra al conejo de peluche

-J-Jack no lo toques!-dice toda alarmado Tails siguiéndolo junto a Jeff

-ah,si no le are nada!-

-damelo-se lanza hacia Jack pero este lo esquiva y se larga a correr-oye!

-Jeff tomalo-le lanza el peluche este lo atrapa y se lanza a correr

-¡JEFF!-

-ten-Jeff lanza el conejo hacia Jack pero este no lo logra atrapar y hace que el conejito caiga en la mesa de centro haciendo que la soda se caiga y manche al conejo.

-AHHHH!,vieron lo que hicieron!?-dice todo alarmado Tails

-tranquilo es solo un peluche-trata de calmarlo Jeff

-LOS VOY A…..-es interrumpido por un gruñido de Shock que se estaba despertando

-a.a…aa,rápido denme un señuelo-dice Tails asustado

-ok!-

Jeff agarra a Tails y lo pone en el sofa,ven que el niño se sentaba mientras se limpiaba las lagañas mientras Jeff y Jack se escondían detrás del sofá

-agh…-el niño se levanta y ve a Tails en frente suyo lo agarra y…lo tira al piso con toda fuerza haciendo que este rebote.

AAAAAHHH MATO A TAILS! ToT-dice Jack lloriqueando

-SEGUIMOS NOSOTROS!-dice Jeff asustado

Shock camina hacia la mesa del centro y ve al conejo manchado de soda y lo levanta.

-quien ha sido…el responsable de esto?…-dijo Shock con una voz sombría

-AHHHHHH,AYUDANOS TOBY!-dicen los 2 alarmados

Toby camina hacia donde esta su discípulo -…el conejito…tenia ganas de beber soda

…

…

-oh ya veo, así que por eso su cara esta manchada,eh,también puede comer pastelillos? ^^-dijo mostrándole el peluche a Toby

Mientras los 2 chicos yacían en el suelo Mientras los rodeaba un aura oscura XD

-solo…hacia falta…decir eso….-dicen los 2 decaídos

-¡sigo vivo :D!-

Grita Tails feliz

-bien,eso mato el humor ¬_¬-

Dice Jeff

* * *

><p><strong>Shock es un OC mio,tambien apareceran SMILEY( MI OC) MARTILLO SOMBRA(OC DE MI AMIGO) SHADOW (OC DE MI OTRO AMIGO)P. (OC DE MI HERMANO) Y TIO BON(OC DE TODOS)<strong>

**Tengo unos dibujos de ellos.**

**chequen mi DA pronto subire la historia de todos.**

gallery/

**reviews?**


End file.
